


S A M E

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *校园向/超自然世界/通感设定





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 【手把手科普 通感】  
> 之前看的美剧是sense8，里面的通感英文叫做sharing。  
> 所以通感就相当于是感觉共享的意思，大概可以解释为对方可以跟你获取对方的语言技巧能力疼痛力量技巧，并可以操控对方使用你的语言技巧能力疼痛力量技巧。  
> 通俗点说就是，AB两人通感，A相当于附身于B，并可在B身上活动，B与A共享视觉听觉触觉，视觉听觉触觉可以自由切换，所以文中谦斑的地点会在两人所在地点任意切换。  
> AB两人通感就像不用wifi就可以上线沟通，但是要两个人都想要通感对方的时候才能通感。  
> 在我设定里，AB通感时，暂时不能看到对方。因为视觉共享，只能通过镜子玻璃反射看到对方本人才行。也没有sense8里的cluster（族群），没有whisper（低吟者），only focus我们谦斑就好，通感只是一个设定。  
>  

**#壹**  
  
**A**  
2007-06-12．  
3:30,p.m.  
韩国首尔  
   
斑斑十岁那年发生了件奇怪的事。  
   
坐在教室倒数第三排的斑斑托着下巴盯着老师的后脑勺，听着数学老师的解题思路。他是个标准的“别人的孩子”——从小乖乖的跟着父母的期望走，认真学习。却从不跟老师打交道，因为害怕老师记住他的名字，上课老点他回答问题。  
   
突然，从老师旁边飞出了一个篮球，急速地朝他的方向飞来。  
不可思议…还有这种操作？  
斑斑右手揉了揉眼睛，再睁开时，眼前已经是距离5cm的篮球了，嘭一声撞到了他的额头。  
   
斑斑被撞得往后一倒。椅子因为斑斑的后移与地面摩擦发出吱呀的一声。  
后座崔荣宰小同学正在打呼噜，嘴边的口水还没擦掉就被吓醒了，狠狠地拍了一下斑斑的后背：  
“啊啊啊啊你吓死我了啊——”  
   
同学们顺着声音的方向往他这看。  
   
回神过来的斑斑摸着额头，眯着眼睛近距离对焦搜索了一下地面，刚刚的篮球呢？  
再把焦距拉远——毫不意外的受到了四面八方的同学的瞩目。包括，讲台上的老师。  
   
斑斑有点害羞，缩了缩脖子低下头，软糯糯地说，“老师对不起，我有点不舒服。”  
   
原本也被声音吓到的老师看到脸色苍白的斑斑，表示理解，“嗯，你好好休息一下吧。好我们接下来看16题第二小问…”  
   
同学们感到莫名其妙，又转回头拿起试卷继续抄写解题过程，而数学老师也继续他的试卷评讲。  
   
课堂恢复平静——  
   
为什么？  
为什么大家都好像看不到篮球？  
篮球去了哪里了…？  
唯独斑斑的内心久久无法平静，看到同学们刚才的反应，貌似就只有他看到了横空飞来的篮球，并且真真切切感受到被它撞倒后带来的疼痛。  
   
斑斑不由自主的摸摸他的额头，轻轻按了下，奇怪的是，并没有淤青那种酸酸的痛，只是火辣辣的感觉。  
   
放学后，斑斑背着小书包走在校道上，来接他放学的段宜恩悄悄从后面一下子把小书包撑起来，“啊~~谁！” 斑斑低着小脑袋一直在想着刚刚的事，被哥哥一个激灵的吓得魂都要飞走了。张开两只小肉手一下子抱住接他放学的哥哥，躲进段宜恩怀里，用着小委屈闷闷的声音把今天的事都倒出来， “宜恩哥，你说，我是不是像电视里那样，出现幻觉了啊？”  
   
段宜恩知道斑斑不会轻易撒谎，虽然觉得蹊跷却安慰他：“斑米今天回家睡一觉就好，醒来了就没事了。”  
   
低头看着这个才刚长到自己肩膀高的小豆芽，段宜恩捏了捏小豆芽肉肉的脸颊，顺了顺斑斑蓬蓬的乱发，牵着手就回家了。  
   
第二天睡醒起来的斑斑发现，真如哥哥所说，一切如常，好像真的没什么事了耶。便没有多想，也把事情忘得七七八八。  
   
   
   
   
_**B**_  
_**2007-06-12．**_  
_**3:30,p.m.**_  
_**韩国南阳洲**_  
   
同样的怪事也出现在同样十岁的金有谦身上。  
那天是他最爱的星期三，因为有他最喜欢的体育课。从小就长得高大的他，仗着自己体型成功当上了孩子王，等下的篮球比赛，前锋的位置也非自己莫属。  
   
作为前锋的他一次次的队员合作中突破重围，领先了对方队伍十几分。  
空挡时，金有谦看着队友抢球后准备朝他方向丢来的同时，看到了他的爸爸，在教室里认真给学生讲课。金有谦停了下来。这像是梦境般的画面与现实交叉淡化的出现在眼前。  
他听见风扇在头顶上呼呼呼地摇着，听到爸爸在讲课，还有旁人抄写时刷刷刷的声音，闻到了试卷和油性笔的墨水味——像是梦境却更像是现实。  
   
“见鬼了。”金有谦心想，回神时却来不及闪躲，他狠狠的被篮球撞到了前额，往地上一倒，整个人昏迷过去。  
   
   
醒来后，金有谦眼睛咕噜地四周转了一圈，是病房没错了。想要起来却感觉脑袋沉沉的，由不得摸摸脑袋，不小心摸到被纱布包裹住的伤口，“嘶……”。  
   
坐在床边玩手机的朴珍荣抬头关切的看着他，见他醒了赶紧按了床边的医生铃。  
“臭小子，打个篮球也这么丢脸，看到篮球都飞过来了，傻大个站着，躲都不会躲？以后别出去跟人家说你是我弟弟。”  
“……”  
朴珍荣伸手在金有谦眼前晃了晃，  
“你爸妈等下就来，你该不会摔到脑震荡了吧。”  
床上坐着的人翻了个白眼，伸出右手把眼前晃动的手拍了下来，小奶音变得有气无力，  
“你才脑震荡，我好着呢，”  
“嘶…就是头有点痛。要不是我头痛我就起来追着你打了。”  
朴珍荣赶紧缩回了手，虽说小霸王在带病中，攻击力应该会降低不少。但还是能避之则之，我们家的小霸王真的不是一般的小霸王呢。  
   
金有谦虽然在学校里是个强势霸道的孩子王，可回到家变成个稚气的孩子，现在还躺在病床上因为不用上学而开心呢，还趁着生病，嘟着嘴巴喊着小奶音撒娇让妈妈给他每天买巧克力奶昔。  
   
   
躺了两个星期后金有谦一出院，依旧朝气蓬勃，又继续会跑会飞了。  
谁还纠结那梦境般与现实交叉出现的爸爸呢。  
话说那个时候爸爸给学生们讲课的认真的模样我从小到大都没见过呢，果然跟我一样，都很帅气。  
还真的有点想念首尔工作的爸爸呢。

  
   
   
-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这张特别短

**_A_**  
 ** _2013-09-14_**  
 ** _10:30 a.m_**  
 ** _韩国首尔_**  
   
小豆芽再也不是那小豆芽了，十六岁的斑斑跟着哥哥的步伐考进了首尔大学，小时候囔囔着要考艺术学院的愿望也成功实现了。斑斑因为清瘦的类型受到身边很多女生的喜爱。平常抱着画具，穿着宽松干净的白T和紧身的leggings走在校道上会有挺高的回头率，甚至隔壁的摄影系小姐姐会来邀请斑斑当模特，作为拍摄作业。

  
这天下课后的斑斑依旧选择留在了教室里，对着眼前自己的这幅作品，细细斟酌，左修右改的，“唉。”追求完美主义的斑斑耷拉下了小脑袋，叹了一口气。  
“不会啊，我觉得这个粉蓝色的小木屋画得很好看啊，虽然我没有美术基础。”  
“谁？”  
斑斑抬起头四周看了一圈——偌大宽敞明亮的画室显然只有他自己一个人。  
那么声音是从哪里发出来了？斑斑不禁想起了昨晚跟哥哥熬夜看的贞子，手悄悄的摸到旁边的书包——已经做好了马上逃走的准备。嘴里碎碎念到“有怪莫怪，我只是个孩子。”  
“我！”  
小奶音吼了一下，虽然是奶音攻击，但是依旧把从小怕鬼的斑斑吓了一跳。  
“哎呀，你别怕，我叫金有谦。”  
“你是鬼神吗？真实存在的吗？”  
斑斑努力让自己冷静下来，这个小鬼的小奶音听起来应该是一只善良可爱的小鬼，应该不会欺负我的……  
“不啊，我是人类啊。”

  
恍惚间，斑斑的眼前切换到了一间三面都是镜子的房间，昏黄的木地板，凉爽的空调，播着Chris Brown – Take me down的音响——综合上述，显然这是一间舞室。  
斑斑顺着目光看到面前那大镜子里有个戴着浅蓝色棒球帽浑身all black的男生，高高瘦瘦的，斑斑摇了摇手臂，镜子里的男生也摇了摇手臂。斑斑低头看了一下，发现自己正是这个男生，他能看到这个男生所看到的，感受这个男生所感受到的，甚至能操控这个男生？——就像是自己的灵魂附到了这个男生身上一般。  
什么鬼……..？  
“看吧，我没骗你吧，我也是人好吗？”小奶音又在耳边响起了。  
“那你这里是哪里？”  
斑斑凑近了镜子认真看了一下镜子里的人，右眼底下有一颗明显的泪痣——跟他一样，斑斑左眼底也有一颗泪痣。  
“首尔哟。”小奶音可爱的回答道。  
“我也是……”  
“你在首尔哪里，那我们是不是可以见面了！！”  
斑斑扶额，看着镜子里的他开心的晃动身体。  
“首尔大学……”  
“哇哦，好棒啊你，对了你叫什么名字，我都告诉你了。”镜子里的小男生有点不开心，扁了一下嘴巴。  
“斑斑。”

  
画面切回眼前的粉蓝色小木屋。  
“你说我的画很好看，那你是不是跟我一样，能看到我看的，能感受到我感受的。”  
“我猜是吧，我也是第一次有这样的事情发生。”金有谦拿起斑斑的画笔熟练的握在手里画式转笔。  
“可我不是第一次啊，小时候好像也有一次这样的事情发生，本来在上课，一个大篮球从我旁边飞了过来，吓死我了。”  
金有谦手里还在转动的笔吧嗒一声掉到了桌上。  
“那时候你是不是在上课！”镜子前的金有谦突然站了起来走向旁边的柜子，拿起了他的钱包。  
“嗯。”  
“那，是不是这个老师在给你讲课！”金有谦打开了他的钱包，里面是一张三个人的合照。指着照片里的中年男人说道。  
“嗯？好像是，他是我们的数学老师啊。”  
… …

  
后来理清了来龙去脉，十岁那年的他们早已遇过对方，他们能看到对方所看到的，听到对方所听到的，闻到对方所闻到的，尝到对方所尝到的，感受到对方所感受到的一切触觉。突然，对方突然闯进了你的生活，开始了翻天覆地的变化。只因为这科学也解释不了的奇妙。  
 

  
-tbc-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *自己之前看的一部美剧和电影的灵感来的脑洞。  
> 小斑和谦米这种状况叫做通感，就是像是两个人不用wifi就可以上线沟通一样的功能，也就是A相当于附身到B身上，可以进行任何活动，但是B依然在活动上占着主导地位。但是A无法知道B的心里活动，只是表面上的活动。AB通感的时候可以随意切换两个人的感觉，就是视觉可以任意切换，A可以看B的同时也可以切换看自己的视野。在一定程度下，AB能够互相看到对方，相当于A站在B旁边，B站在A旁边。在但是在我设定里，小斑和谦米暂时还不能看到对方，只是小斑通过镜子看到了谦米长什么样子啦。


	3. Chapter 3

**#仨**  
   
_**B**_  
 _ **2013-11-09**_  
 _ **10:30 a.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
自从发现了斑斑于自己奇妙的存在后，金有谦的生活就开始变得有趣。  
顺着斑斑的视野可以猜到，斑斑应该是比自己还要矮一点点，嗯，身体也轻盈点。  
从斑斑每天收到各种女生的情书和走在路上的回头率可以猜到，斑斑应该长得很好看。  
斑斑说话软糯糯的，总感觉斑斑很可爱啊。  
原来斑斑也喜欢Chris Brown，不过他喜欢Justin Bieber多一点。  
斑斑应该很乖，我都没听爸爸提起他，因为我爸爸只跟我说坏学生的破事。  
斑斑有个很疼他的哥哥和竹马，有点羡慕斑斑。  
不过斑斑貌似不喜欢别人管他的感情事。  
   
“斑斑！你走路不要看手机啊，你看都快撞到人了！”话毕，斑斑抬头一个猛刹车?——差点撞到师姐身上了。  
 “斑斑，你真的不考虑一下我吗？”这句话是一个学姐讲的。  
今天斑斑依旧抱着一堆颜料往画室里走，却碰上了一直追求自己的师姐。  
“Flora姐姐，我……你的好意我心领了，但是我暂时不打算谈恋爱。Sorry了。”这是斑斑第不知道多少次拒绝向他抵好意的女生了。  
“斑斑啊你为什么总是拒绝人家，我觉得小姐姐很好看啊。”金有谦有点疑惑。  
“用不着你管。”斑斑看起来有点生气。金有谦识趣便不再多说话了。  
   
   
   
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-12**_  
 _ **3:30 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
马上，天开始转凉。冬天要到了。  
   
坚持风度不要温度的斑斑穿了件牛仔外套内搭白T就出门了。外面也许是温度骤降，今天的斑斑总是提不起精神，握画笔的手也提不起力气，教室里的穿堂风灌进斑斑的身子里，破洞的leggings更是让斑斑瑟瑟发抖，整节课都昏昏欲睡。下课后，斑斑连忙抓起插画本跑去湖边的咖啡厅。要了一杯Vanilla Latte，挑了个窗边的位置，就坐下看外面的风景与行人。  
   
两天。距离上次斑斑拒绝了师姐，跟金有谦语气重了一点后，金有谦已经两天没有出现过。  
感情的事，斑斑外表看似生人勿进，心里却浪漫的相信对的人会在对的地方出现，喜欢这种感觉会在对的时机问候自己。何况自己还有想实现的梦想——设计师，有朝一日可以开自己的作品展。喜欢与不喜欢，斑斑向来分得很清，尤其不喜欢别人多管自己感情的事。不过那天，貌似的确是自己语气过了点吧。  
   
尝了口Latte，散发的Vanilla的香气瞬间钻进身子里，“还是太甜了”。拿起手机翻看短信列表才发现，斑斑根本没有金有谦的手机号码，更不要说line和sns了。所以虽说两人能够随便沟通，但一方不想的话，斑斑也是找不到金有谦的。  
   
斑斑认识金有谦这两个月里，生活被改得一塌糊涂，耳朵都要起茧了，这个小奶音拥有者每天在耳边叽叽咋咋的……  
   
“斑斑！你快来试一下这个巧克力奶昔，超好喝的！”  
上午，斑斑被强迫尝了500ml甜腻腻又黑糊糊的东西。  
“金有谦，你要不要喝一下美冰。”  
下午，斑斑猛地灌一大口更黑糊糊的Americano，然后成功听到了快要哭的小奶音。  
“啊啊啊啊苦死了……”  
   
“斑斑！你也喜欢看漫威dc吗？”  
“斑斑！原来你也会fanart！！给我画一下*鲨美好不好嘛。”  
“不好，我画*EC的。”  
“啊啊啊，就帮我画一张……？！也好，斑斑我爱死你了。”  
斑斑小幅度地翻了个白眼并哼了一声。  
   
“斑斑！Chris Brown和Justin Bieber合作出单曲了！”  
“斑斑！快来看我Wrist的dance cover！”  
斑斑放弃了最讨厌的素描课，看着镜子里的人不知疲惫的跳了一个下午，在YouTube上还替金有谦刷了很多遍播放率。  
   
什么都有他的影子。刚听到down with your love会想到他，他一定会说店长品味真好，有机会一定要认识他；刷到超蝙刚出的预告会想到他，他一定会激动得喊着奶音啊啊啊地叫；就连看着手里的Latte也会想起他，他一定会说“斑斑你怎么换这么甜的口味了？”Everyday斑斑斑斑，两天你怎么不来找我。不知不觉，原来他已经渗透到了自己的生活里的一点一滴。斑斑撅了撅嘴巴，唉，开始有点想念小奶音了。  
   
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EC，xman里万磁王和x教授的cp。  
>  鲨美，两人扮演者的cp。


	4. Chapter 4

**#肆**  
   
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-11**_  
 _ **3:30 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
“斑斑啊，我们要不要去吃饭啦？”  
荣宰哥不知道什么时候坐到了自己对面，真想他到了入迷的地步了吗？  
“走吧走吧，想吃什么？……Ah-choo……”  
刚推开咖啡厅的玻璃门，斑斑就被冷空气包围，由不得打了个喷嚏。  
崔荣宰马上把自己深灰色的围巾解了下来，给斑斑的脖子一圈一圈的裹好，又捏了捏斑斑的脸颊——长那么瘦，脸还是肉乎乎的。按耐住想大叫可爱的内心，崔荣宰大声囔囔的，  
“你看，又不穿衣服。我可拿你怎么办啊。宜恩哥待会又要骂我了。”  
   
崔荣宰是斑斑从小到大的竹马，这么多年来斑斑也就他这么一个好友，也就因为他和段宜恩这两人一直的娇惯，斑斑才恃宠而骄，外表高冷内在任性。  
 “啊！去吃火锅吧。荣宰哥，快走啦，好冷啊~~”  
斑斑上前挽过崔荣宰的手臂，然后开始狂奔，“啊啊啊，斑斑，你下次跑的时候能不能预告一下？”  
——湖边的校道上缓缓行人里突然多了两个跑得飞快的身影。  
   
   
“你怎么啦，看你一天都提不起力气的。”  
崔荣宰眯着眼睛看着蒸气对面里的小人说，手里夹着牛肉放进都是辣油和红椒的汤底里，遵循着七上八下呼噜噜地涮了起来。  
身子渐渐暖和起来的斑斑左手支着脑袋，看着汤里的牛肉吞了吞口水，悄悄抓起筷子，在牛肉第七次上来的时候，快速抢走牛肉，然后对着崔荣宰，夸张又满足地大口塞进嘴里，然而下一秒却暴露了囧的本质——“啊啊啊，烫！烫……”  
“给你都给你，又没人跟你抢。”  
崔荣宰看着眼前这只小仓鼠被牛肉烫得脸都缩成一团，心都被萌化了。  
叮呤……门被推开，走进一位眉目清秀的男生，穿着一身运动装，后面背着滑板，额前的刘海似乎因为运动过后而微湿。男生径直的走到两人桌前坐下，“不等我？”  
“不敢不敢，是斑斑！斑斑！说他饿了。”崔荣宰立马把罪责推给斑斑，并试图躲避段宜恩的传来的眼刀。所有事情跑到斑斑身上，都会被段宜恩原谅。斑斑朝哥哥瞄了一眼荣宰哥，做了个鬼脸，又继续大口大口吃着他最爱的牛肉。果然，只要有辣椒和牛肉，斑斑就能变得活蹦乱跳的，跟早上判若两人。段宜恩看着对面的小仓鼠宠溺的笑了笑，拿起筷子放了半盘牛肉进去。  
“Hey guys，如果我说我可看到一个人看到的，就像我魂穿他的身体一样，你们会相信吗？”斑斑停下筷子，欲言又止。  
“什么？你以为是电影吗？电影可能也没拍过你这素材的哟。”崔荣宰一脸嫌弃和神奇。  
“你说你小时候的事吗？”反倒是段宜恩想起了以前的事。  
“嗯。最近又出现了。不过不是幻觉了，我后来发现他也是一个学生，但是他在离我们比较远的阳川区。”斑斑真挚的看着哥哥说。  
“……”对面的两个哥哥，顿时没了话。  
“算了，跟你们说也没用。”  
   
   
_**B**_  
 _ **2013-11-10**_  
 _ **11:20 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
这天金有谦自己单方面选择与斑斑冷战，他算什么呀，说一句也不可以吗，这么凶。躺在床上的他撅着嘴巴翻来覆去的，手里拿着ipod把平日的顺序播放改成了随机播放，也阻挡不了自己烦躁的内心，拇指一直左滑，切了一首又一首的歌，最后在Next To You停了下来，这是Chris Brown和Justin Bieber的合作曲，也是他和斑斑共同最爱的一首曲子。  
   
*One day when the sky is falling*  
就算天空倾塌，世界末日  
*I’ll be standing right next to you*  
我也会坚定地站在你身旁  
*Right next to you. *  
坚定地当你的依靠  
*Nothing will ever come between us*  
没有什么能够将你我分开  
*Cuz I’ll be standing right next to you*  
因为我将一直陪伴你  
*right next you. *  
为你遮风挡雨  
   
金有谦盯着手机播放界面里的唱片一直转呀转，听了一遍又一遍的歌词，满脑子都是那软糯糯的声音。  
“你不累吗，要不要休息一下哦？”  
“你怎么总是巧克力奶昔，要不要尝尝我的？”  
“当然是我Bieber的声音好听啦。”  
“这周的超蝙好像要出预告了。”  
还有每晚入睡前的“晚安，有谦。”  
   
虽然斑斑看起来一副生人勿近，冷漠高冷，但是金有谦自认比谁都知道斑斑是个很可爱且有趣的人。斑斑话少，但是每次都会搭理他。相比于朋友，金有谦更觉得斑斑是个倾听者，是陪伴自己的依靠，正如歌词里的“someone standing right next to me.”  
今晚斑斑的晚安迟迟没有到来，金有谦就这样等着等着就睡着了。  
   
第二天，学校组织两天一夜的秋游。金有谦被妈妈匆忙叫醒后收拾东西出发远足。最后上车的金有谦好不容易找到位置，可旁边是个女生。女生脸红红地回答这里没人后，就勉强坐了下来。因为昨晚的晚睡，所以出发后没多久，金有谦就沉着小脑袋摇摇晃晃，抱着背包睡着了。醒来后发现旁边的女生正靠着自己的肩膀睡着，长长的睫毛似乎因为不安的梦乡微微颤抖。看得金有谦红了耳朵，他狠狠地摇晃自己的脑袋——该死的，居然把肩膀上的人看成了斑斑，况且，斑斑长什么样子自己还不知道……太羞耻了。  
女生醒来后看到金有谦烧得通红的耳朵，害羞的说了声“对不起。”却藏不住她嘴边的笑意。  
金有谦挥了挥手便走下车。  
   
金有谦和一个男生被分配到采购野炊用到的食材与煤炭。买下煤炭后同行的男生提议先把煤炭搬回去，金有谦也同意，就独自去买食材。  
天越来越黑，金有谦跟着路标一直走，前路上变得越来越荒凉，不对劲。打开手机却糟糕的发现——信号为零。温度逐渐开始下降，金有谦搂紧了自己的黑夹克，继续向前走。  
狼狈，是金有谦此刻想到形容自己的词语。饥寒交迫，迷路，体力不支。森林黑暗的深处似乎藏着可怕的眼睛，四周空无一人，金有谦吸了吸鼻子，靠在了路灯下，想起了斑斑。“斑斑？你在吗？”  
   
吃完火锅撑着肚子和哥哥回家的斑斑听到金有谦的声音突然停了下来，“怎么了？有谦。”段宜恩左右看了一下，这小豆芽在跟谁讲话？  
   
“我……我迷路了。”金有谦又吸了吸鼻子，眼红红的。  
斑斑眼前出现了片森林和一条小路，以及微弱发光的路灯。“你在哪里？”  
段宜恩伸手在斑斑眼前挥了挥，斑斑瞅着眉头赶紧抓住了段宜恩的手，并做了个嘘的手势。无奈的段宜恩只好拉着斑斑在路边坐了下来。  
“我在城北区郊外的密林里，我们来郊游的。”听到斑斑令人安心的声音，金有谦变得不再冷静，哭着把自己的窘况讲给斑斑听。  
“有谦你就站在这里，不要走开，知道吗。”  
斑斑马上拿出手机定位，找到了公园的电话，再联系到本次秋游的负责人，让他们连忙去找金有谦。旁边的段宜恩目睹了这奇怪的一幕——“Genius！我们斑米是不是有超能力了。”斑斑毫不客气给了他哥哥一记爆栗，“我都说了我能看见一个人了。”路灯下，斑斑和段宜恩比手画脚，最后段宜恩勉强接受了这奇怪的事实。  
朴珍荣接到消息后连忙随便找了辆自行车，拿着手电筒去找他家的小霸王了。  
“终于找到你了，小子。你们老师没跟你们说路标是十几年前的，根本不管用。”金有谦始终是哥哥的弟弟，抱着哥哥，闷在哥哥颈窝处，终于忍不住地哭着小奶音，“都怪你不早点来找我，冷死了。”  
朴珍荣捧起金有谦的脸左看右看。“金有谦，你，该不会是，哭了吧。”  
结果金有谦泪还没擦干，马上把他哥哥给推开了，然后骑着自行车赶紧逃走，留下生气地嘟着嘴的一个人。  
   
篝火晚会后，众人分开回到帐篷里休息，金有谦刚躺下就看见了斑斑家里床上天花板的星星，与帐篷外的夜空里的星星交叉淡化在一起。  
“金有谦，对不起，我不应该对你说话那么重的。”斑斑躺在床上轻轻的说道。  
“没事没事，我呀，心大，没有生你的气啦。”金有谦两手枕在脑后，看着外面的星星，真的等到斑斑给自己道歉，却生不了气。斑斑大概就是有这样的魅力，所以他哥哥和竹马都这么爱他宠他吧。  
“真的吗？那你原谅我了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就好啦，晚安，金有谦。”斑斑忍不住的笑了起来，说话时音调也上扬了好几个度。  
“晚安，斑斑。”  


-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**#伍**  
   
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-15**_  
 _ **08:30 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔大学**_  
   
   
   
斑斑听到金有谦的sos时，那一瞬间糟糕透了，眼前是阴森的树林，荒凉的马路上凉风穿梭着。搂紧了金有谦的黑夹克，斑斑依旧觉得寒冷。他感觉到金有谦肚子饿极了，虚脱地靠着路灯旁。迷路且四处昏黑一片，仅剩头顶一盏忽闪忽闪的路灯发出微弱的灯光。有谦，应该很害怕吧。他一边保持与金有谦的联系，偶尔聊聊天让对方冷静下来；另一边让荣宰哥帮忙查出定位信息，又让哥哥联系公园的负责人。  
   
“就像我魂穿他，就像鬼附身一样哦，可以用他的身体活动，可以看到他看到的，共享感觉吧，哎呀你有没有听我讲！”昏黄的路灯下，一颗栗色小脑瓜很努力地在给一颗黑色小脑瓜解释。  
“好吧，我相信你。”听了半天解释，段宜恩装作严肃的样子，推了一下黑框大眼镜，“不过，要是跟一个女生通一下感就好了。”  
紧接着段宜恩的喊声就从哈哈哈变成了啊啊啊——“斑米你知道你打人很痛吗！”段宜恩捂着手臂嗷嗷嗷的装作很痛的样子，却被斑斑甩了眼刀过来，一眼识破。“哥哥你很色欸。”  
   
“他长什么样子你知道吗？”  
“知道啊。挺好看的，比我高一点，比我白一点。”  
“他知道你长什么样子吗？”  
斑斑想了一下后，摇了摇头。  
“认识两个月对方都不好奇你长什么样子？”  
斑斑撅起嘴巴，一副“Idon't know”的表情。  
   
晚上平躺在床上的斑斑看着天花板上的星星，心里却想着哥哥的话——金有谦真的不好奇我长什么样子吗？如果没有秋游的话，他是不是觉得我是若有若无的存在。还是，他真的很生气？笨蛋，我当时为什么要这么气冲冲跟他讲话。  
直到眼前的天花板的星星和天空的星星叠在一起。斑斑看了很久，满天繁星把整个天空都点缀得光亮美好。  
“有谦，对不起，我不应该对你说话那么重的。”斑斑小声地说。他纠结了很久，毕竟是自己不对在先。  
“没事没事，我呀，心大，没有生你的气啦。”  
“真的吗？那你原谅我了？”看来金有谦真的在生自己的气呀。听着那边沉默了很久后才发出嗯的一声。  
“那就好啦，晚安，金有谦。”斑斑忍不住的笑了起来。笨蛋，为什么不跟我反驳啊。  
“晚安，斑斑。”只是缺席了两个晚上的晚安，可在今晚听来，却是很安心。  
   
   
第二天，斑斑醒来第一时间就想起了昨晚答应的事情，不自觉地嘴角上扬。  
“金有谦？”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道我长什么样子吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你不好奇吗。”  
“好奇啊，好奇死了。”  
互道晚安后却辗转难眠的两人，打开了话匣子，之前的隔阂瞬间融化，聊了一晚上的天。  
   
“对了！你知道吗，下周二超蝙要出了！”  
“太好了！好想看啊。”  
“有谦，我们去看首映吧。”斑斑鼓起勇气发出邀请，等待回复的同时似乎还有点紧张，两人终于要见面了啊。  
“好啊，我那几天要过去比赛，那到时候见啦。”  
   
   
  
**_B_**  
 ** _2013-11-18_**  
 ** _3:00 p.m_**  
 ** _韩国首尔大学_**  
  
这天中午，金有谦跟着DanceCrew来到了首尔大学，准备等下的比赛。看着旁边不断的查看手机信息的金有谦，队长林在范终于忍不住跟旁边的朴珍荣调侃他：“我们有谦米恋爱了？”“是哪位小师妹啊？”“来来来，给哥哥们介绍一下，好不好看啊？”  
   
哥哥们真的烦死了，金有谦却忍不住颧骨上升，一脸傻笑。“没有啦，就…就一个好朋友。”想起斑斑，虽然只认识了两个月，两人一见如故，自己已经认定他是最好的朋友。斑斑约好了来看自己彩排，然后吃晚饭看首映呢。不过到现在还没有消息。  
虽然自己曾经在twitter上悄悄的搜过斑斑在kaokao talk上的用户名，成功找到斑斑的账号后偷偷的窥视了一个晚上，但是只找到了一张半张脸的照片，准确来说是1/4——好看的眉眼，双眼皮，卧蚕的位置还有一颗泪痣。  
一想到要见面了，抱着手机的人就有点害羞，有点激动，以及一丝莫名的期待？诶嘿，又不是相亲啊。金有谦接过师妹的冷饮，贴在脸颊上降温。欸？明明都十一月了，天气怎么还有点热啊？  
   
当金有谦查看第52次kaokao talk的信息时，坐在待机室里的他马上站了起来往门口外跑——“有谦，我到场馆后门那边了，你在哪？”  
   
“啊啊啊——”  
砰地一声，门外的栗色小中分撞到了刚开门的红色小卷毛，直接倒在对方的怀里。被磕到下巴的金有谦捂住下巴，吃痛地看着怀里的人，可脑袋里只有一个想法，嗯，可爱。  
   
眼前的人，一头深栗色短发，比自己稍微矮一些，到自己眼睛处高吧。貌似因为快跑的缘故，微卷中分的头发被风吹得有些蓬松凌乱，额头上还带着些汗珠。饱满的嘴巴红红的，高挺的鼻尖泛着光泽，弯弯的大眼睛有种很熟悉的感觉。金有谦就这么盯着对方，丝毫没有掩饰自己眼里的快要溢出来的喜欢。他觉得自己遇见了爱情。  
   
反倒是眼前的男孩被盯得低下了头，离开了金有谦的怀抱，摸摸自己被撞倒的脑袋，含羞地看着金有谦，“有谦，我是斑斑啊，那个，不好意思，你下巴有没有很痛啊？”斑斑还想上前检查金有谦的伤势。  
   
反射弧有1.72秒长的金有谦现在才反应过来，这软糯的声音与每天给自己道晚安的人音色完全吻合，眼睛和泪痣和推上的图片重叠一起。把跟前的人和之前印象中的斑斑对比了一下，无缝对接的可爱。是斑斑呐！太棒了，金有谦心里简直炸开了花。他上前一步，开心地搂过斑斑的肩膀，往回走，“没事啦，斑斑，终于见到你了啊。”  
   
被搂的人脸颊泛红，小声的说，“诶？你都这么开放地跟别人skinship吗？”  
   
开心的人好像没有听到，一味的给他的哥哥们介绍他这位最好亲故。惹得哥哥们起哄：“你是喜欢人家吧。”“金有谦，平时怎么不见你对我们这么好啊？”  
   
金有谦也没解释，低头看着斑斑神色慌张，应该是害羞不适应这些场面吧，便拉着他坐到一边去。可刚坐下就被通知比赛就要开始了。“斑斑，坐到前面去看我跳舞吧。”“嗯。”  
   
金有谦上台的时候，就见到观众席里的斑斑。一群尖叫疯狂的迷妹里，一颗安静的深栗色小脑瓜显得尤其突出。金有谦也就一直盯着他，身体随着音乐，熟悉的跟起了节奏。隔着台下的人群热浪，这一刻，我只看到你。这一幕被金有谦一直深深的记在脑海里，因为这瞬间，有我喜欢的音乐，喜欢的舞蹈，和喜欢的你。  
   
   
   
   
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-18**_  
 _ **02:30 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
疯了，斑斑在衣橱前已经挑了两个小时的衣服，double denim吗？会不会显得太休闲了？hiphop呢？我又不是去跳舞，干什么穿得那么酷？斑斑坐在床沿边看着地上一堆的衣服，双手大字型的往后一倒，平躺在床上。啊，不想出门了。  
   
路过去喝水的段宜恩靠在房门边上，失笑地看着苦恼的斑斑，“你这样看起来真的很像去约会，你喜欢他？”“才没有才没有。”斑斑立马地坐起来反驳，自己也不知道为什么那么想要澄清一些事情。段宜恩一眼看穿给予解释的斑斑，玩弄地抚乱斑斑的头毛，“好好好，你说没有就没有啦。”最后，斑斑选择了simple style——红色格子衬衫加里衬黑t，搭上黑色leggings，便冲刺地赶在了3:15出门。  
   
来到场馆，坐在舞台下的斑斑感到恍惚，满脑子都是——刚刚撞倒后，把自己抱在怀里的金有谦；初见时眼里是自己的金有谦；搂着自己，给哥哥们介绍自己的金有谦；还有，此时此刻在舞台上散发着光芒的，只看着自己的金有谦。斑斑下意识的捂住自己发烫的脸颊，只是好朋友啦，好朋友嘛，和Jackson哥一样。十一月呀，怎么还这么热呢？  
   
突然间，斑斑眼前的景象瞬间变成台下的观众，像是晃动的镜头里装满了震耳欲聋的旋律，台下女生的欢呼尖叫声，以及漂浮的彩色缤纷的彩带，闪耀的五彩斑斓的灯光，旁边帅气舞动的dancers，台下的正在鼓掌的观众，以及挤在人群中正在跟着欢呼的自己。  
这，是金有谦眼中的世界。  
“这一瞬间，我想跟你分享。”正在挥洒着汗水的金有谦说道，小声得只有两个人能听到。  
清晰的奶音穿过高分贝的音乐，传进斑斑的耳朵里，斑斑和台上的人相视而笑，举起双手比起两个大拇指，时间貌似停格在这一秒，身边空气的流动也变得缓慢，眼前的景象像是帧数变小，周围的人模糊化，只有清晰地看到台上同样看着自己微笑的金有谦。  
金有谦今天好看极了，一头张扬的红色卷发，红白条纹的长袖内衬，外套一件黑色hiphop大衣，修长的腿。看着跟着节奏自信地跳着house的他，斑斑突然想起似地，偷偷拿起手机来拍了一张照片，作纪念。后来金有谦囔囔地要把这张抓拍的黑照删掉，而斑斑依旧珍藏着。  
比赛结束后，斑斑就被一群迷妹上来围着，“斑斑学长，你也喜欢Browny吗？”“斑斑，你也认识他吗？请问你有Browny的kkt吗？？”甚至还有的“斑斑学长，你能跟我合照一张吗？”斑斑还没来得及说些什么，就被金有谦带出人群，去吃烤肉了。  
   
“Browny，Browny，你今天跳得真好啊。”斑斑捧着脸，学着刚才台下的迷妹们的口吻，花痴状的看着金有谦。原本安安静静的烤着肉的金有谦，突然站起来捏着斑斑的鼻子，有些嗔怪的说，“你还学，又笑我！”  
斑斑笑得眼睛弯弯，“金有谦你拿到全韩第二啊，真的是很棒嘛！不跟你的team聚餐真的没关系吗？”  
“没关系啊，因为你是斑斑。”  
斑斑往自己嘴里猛塞五花肉，错过了对方宠溺的目光。  


 

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

**#陆**  
  
  
 _ **B**_  
 _ **2013-11-18**_  
 _ **8:00, p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
曾经在自己Film list里期待值排TOP 10的《超蝙》，此刻坐在放映厅里的金有谦看来，倒是没有身边的人吸引——斑斑怀里抱着一桶超大爆米花，手上往桶里一抓一大把，没有停歇过地往嘴里塞，借助放映幕反射的柔光，清晰地看到那张饱满的唇瓣张张合合，还吧砸吧砸发出声响。  
想到刚才晚饭后的两人还在爆米花柜台前，纠结是要超大份呢，还是普通份。最后满足地捧着超大份的爆米花的小人，开心的牵着自己的手进场，完全不知道刚才的自己有多可爱——那个给柜台的姐姐软糯撒娇的人“姐姐你最好最好看了，姐姐麻烦要多点，再多一点嘛，谢谢姐姐，你真漂亮！”  
金有谦觉得自己是要疯了，喉结上下滚动了一下，平日不爱看电影吃爆米花的人，魔怔地也把自己的手伸向爆米花——两指相触——后者如触电般地缩回。指尖上沾上了该有的粘腻的糖分，以及意外的由前者带来的心动，还好是在黑暗里，不然自己红透的脸就被发现了——金有谦心虚地庆幸着，同时又不自主的吸吮手指。啊，可真甜。  
Wonder woman出场时，人未到bgm先到。光是一听是专属出场bgm，两个大男孩已经开始激动又尖叫，与方才舞台下的一众迷妹一毫不差。  
真开心，金有谦就这么想着。到今天为止，大学生涯里最开心应该就是今天了吧，可当他看到斑斑被他的Jackson哥捏着脸颊并揉来揉去时，他决定把这句话收回。  
结束观影的两人满足又不舍得离场后，斑斑拉着金有谦往前台方向走，说有个惊喜要给自己。  
“Jackson哥！”  
听到斑斑的叫声，一个可爱的黑发男生就放下手下的工作，跑来两人面前。  
“斑啊~”忽视这声油腻的呼唤，近看才发现来者长得很好看，水汪汪的大眼睛，笑起来会有可爱的小括弧，以及白皙的肌肤。金有谦由不得羡慕和妒忌——斑斑的朋友们都这么好看吗？  
斑斑给两人互相介绍后，Jackson的自来熟很快地跟金有谦打成一片。原来Jackson哥是日常兼职放映员的工作人员。也因为是工作人员，每次在电影下映后，斑斑都来他这要走放映院不要的各种海报。一来一去便成了老熟人好朋友。  
难怪斑斑房间里全是各种各样的海报，X-MAN的，蝙蝠侠的，复仇者联盟的，有大型的和也有小卡片的。第一次看见斑斑的房间时，金有谦就羡慕妒忌恨。作为一个沉迷超能奇幻电影以及各种漫威DC英雄系列的资深戏迷，金有谦觉得这大腿此时不抱何时再抱啊！  
“好啦好啦，这次的《超蝙》就给你啦。不用客气啦。”斑斑拿着一卷从Jackson哥处要来的海报，有点不舍却又坚定的递到了金有谦手里。像手里捧着宝贝似的，金有谦笑眼弯弯，“呀，果然是我的好朋友！爱死你了！”  
正打算给斑斑一个爱的拥抱，抬起头却看到Jackson哥在斑斑耳旁说着悄悄话，斑斑低着头含羞带笑似的，还柔嗔的推了Jackson哥一把，“Jackson哥，你真坏！”  
Jackson笑着一把揉捏着斑斑的脸颊，不顾斑斑的拍打，“哎呀，我们斑米可真是可爱！真是舍不得呢！”随后又轻捏了一下斑斑的鼻尖。  
打情骂俏的场景以及Jackson哥那宠溺的眼神在金有谦看来却是很刺眼，心里突然腾生了妒忌感，此刻的他只想马上把斑斑从Jackson哥身边带走，事实上他也确实这么做了。  
   
   
   
  
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-18**_  
 _ **10:40, p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
“有谦你等等，干嘛走那么快。”前面的人拉着自己往出口处走得飞快，斑斑走得踉踉跄跄的，感觉跟先前比赛后自己被迷妹包围的时候，金有谦带着自己出来不一样。隐隐约约觉得只给自己留了个宽厚的肩膀的人有点生气？什么呀？难道是我给的超蝙海报礼物不够好吗？  
胡乱的抓着自己头毛的斑斑，连身前的人停下了脚步也不知道，一头往前哒地一声又磕到在金有谦的下巴上。  
“斑斑！你是不是跟我的下巴过不去了！”  
金有谦眼红红的捂住了下巴，似乎是很痛的样子。沉浸在刚刚Jackson哥的话里的斑斑回过神来，上前贴着金有谦的手，“啊啊啊，有谦，不要意思啊。是不是很痛啊？”  
斑斑微微侧过脑袋看着金有谦的下巴处，轻轻的抚摸着。捧着金有谦的下巴，小心地翻出金有谦的下唇，检查内侧有没有磕出血，“啊，出血了啊有谦。”斑斑毫不介意的对着金有谦的下唇缓缓呼着气。  
“没…没…没事……我我自己来就好了。”面前的金有谦拍走自己的手，他从脸颊到眼睛耳尖都红得要滴血，他真的很痛吧，连说话都结巴了，突如其来的罪恶感让斑斑觉得很难过。  
“对不起，对不起，我下次呢，一定会好好的送一个头盔给你的，超坚实超牢固的。你不要生气啦。”  
斑斑总是喜欢用着他本人也不知道的撒娇来解决问题，一般来说，都十分之有效。当然这次也不例外，“知道你是无意的，过一下就没事了。”对方心情缓了下来，可脸颊依旧是红彤彤的，眼神闪躲地不敢直视自己。  
   
回校的两个人走在校道上却是不一样的心情。斑斑一直惦记着Jackson哥的话——“这就是你日思夜想每天挂在嘴边的金有谦嗯？我看他好像喜欢你。脱单记得请吃饭啊。”金有谦喜欢我吗？可是，男生之间的恋爱没关系吗？不不不，斑斑摇摇头，殊不知刚才的想法已经默认了自己喜欢金有谦的前提。  
   
“我到了。”金有谦缓缓的说。  
“嗯，那我走啦~今天好好休息。”  
“嗯。”  
   
斑斑就这样盯着金有谦转身的背影，看着他离开，却欲言又止。  


-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 末尾有微R

**#柒**  
   
**_B_**  
 ** _2013-11-18_**  
 ** _11:00 p.m_**  
 ** _韩国首尔_**  
   
金有谦心虚的看了一下旁边的斑斑，发现那人没有注意自己就悄悄松了一口气。  
   
从放映院里出来到现在，自己满脑子都是旁边这人饱满的嘴唇，他由不得用手给自己扇扇风降降温，这次又入冬失败了吧。  
   
五分钟前，斑斑仰着脑袋，指尖搭在自己的下唇上，一下下往自己吹气。对方突然的举动让心脏像是突然慢了一拍，他就这么盯着对方看，饱满的小嘴一下下的嘟起，每一次嘟起的嘴唇离自己的大概只有一公分的距离，每一次靠近都让金有谦心动。亲起来的话，会是什么味道？  
   
他尽量克制着自己的目光与想要做出不该做的想法——想要接吻。他紧闭双眼，垂在大腿两侧的手死死紧握着，殊不知自己的脸颊与耳尖早已红透了，甚至还被对方误认为是生气和疼痛的模样而内疚不已。  
   
他摸了摸自己的下唇，试图在寻找对方指尖触碰后留下来的余温。深呼吸了一口气，他试图让自己冷静下来。可转眼到了宾馆前，要和身旁的人分别了。  
   
“我，到了。”金有谦有点不舍。  
“嗯，那我走啦~今天好好休息。”  
金有谦抿了抿嘴，忍不住地上前摸了摸对方深栗色的脑袋瓜，“嗯。”手掌摩挲柔软的头发的触感让他有些留恋，要是这夜晚长一点，再长一点就好了。可现实上他转身就快速跑掉了，害怕再多待一秒，对方会发现自己的心脏因为心动而跳得超快。  
   
接下来的几天里，金有谦每天抱着手机，闲着就翻看与斑斑的kaokao talk聊天记录和偷偷关注的twitter，悄然已经忘记自己每天必看的YouTube的舞蹈区已经很久没刷了。斑斑最近为了赶上学校新办的美术展，夜以继日地埋头工作。已经有一段时间没有听见斑斑的声音了。  
   
唉，少了斑斑的日子，金有谦总是有点心不在焉，想起列表里的Jackson哥，便查看了Jackson哥的动态，最新的一条就是：【MY BFF！ 2013-10-18】  
   
金有谦认真的再三确认这是BFF而不是BBF，宛如放下心头大石。配图里的Jackson哥与斑斑两人头挨头笑得灿烂。忽视两人亲密的动作，他两指放大——左边做鬼脸的斑斑笑起来五官凑在一起，像只可爱的小松鼠。盯着左边的人看了好久后，他长按图片悄悄点击保存，又打开图库忍不住的看了一番。真可爱，金有谦眼里的粉红色气泡咕噜咕噜地冒出，轻轻的飘到屏幕处，又悄悄的啵一声，溅得屏幕上都是粉红色水花。  
   
可是，他和Jackson哥真的关系那么好吗？金有谦扁扁嘴，如果自己能早点认识斑斑的话，说不定现在那张selfie里斑斑靠着的会是自己的肩膀吧。  
   
他喜欢斑斑，从没有见面时就喜欢上了。金有谦清楚得很，只是他不知道该怎么表达自己，怕是对方知道了，会有排斥感，越是喜欢就越是害怕失去。  
   
   
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-11-25**_  
 _ **11:30 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
   
斑斑已经熬夜了四个晚上了。每天坐在画板前，一坐下来就是四个小时，除了吃饭与上厕所，没有什么能让他从作品中停下来。  
   
段宜恩看不下去了，“斑斑，你到底什么时候给我睡觉？”  
“很快啦，就差那么一点点。”  
“你昨天也是这么说的。”段宜恩双手交叉抱在胸前，如果可以，他也想马上夺走斑斑手里的画笔，让他乖乖地去床上休息，一小时也好。可他知道斑斑很重视这次的作品展，想要优秀，则必须努力。  
“今晚12点就截止了，不会骗你的！”斑斑知道哥哥在心疼自己，“你快睡啦，别等我了。”斑斑回了个微笑后，继续拿起画笔在画布上聚精会神的修改。  
   
终于顺利提交了作品后，斑斑累瘫在沙发上，刚闭上眼睛就睡着了。在书房里看书的段宜恩，来到客厅，看着斑斑四平八仰地躺在沙发上睡得香甜，叹了一口气，抱起斑斑就往房间里走。又轻了，明天得带他去吃好点的。  
   
结束连续一个星期的工作的斑斑第二天起来的时候已经是下午四点半，拉上窗帘后的房间让人不知道是白天还是黑夜。斑斑拿起手机，刷新差不多一周没看的动态，发现金有谦在前一秒刚更新一段视频：【想你了。】  
   
斑斑点开视频，是金有谦在舞室里跳舞。斑斑喜欢看金有谦跳舞，他跳舞很有属于他本人的特色，收放自如，能在free与hard之间找到平衡点。视频的最后结束时，有女生的起哄声，应该是拍摄者的声音。所以你想的是帮你拍视频的女生吗？最近新交的女朋友吗？这么急于想要表达爱意吗？  
   
斑斑酸溜溜的评论了一句，“女朋友的声音很好听”，便把手机关上了。他突然感到低落，不知道是对方有了女朋友的缘故，还是因为一周没见，自己就已经错过了那么多关于他的消息。  
   
蹭了哥哥一顿超丰盛的烤肉回来的斑斑，收拾好衣服拎进浴室时，眼前的景象突然变成了金有谦家里的客厅。“金有谦？”他轻声说道，语气有点上扬。他们已经很久没见了。  
   
练完舞的金有谦刚回到家，就听见斑斑的声音，“嗯？”  
谦妈从厨房里探了个头出来，“什么？”  
“没，没事。”金有谦尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，换上拖鞋就赶紧往房间跑。  
   
上楼梯时，眼前交叉出现了镜子前的斑斑，已经好久不见的人因为连续几天的工作看起来像是瘦了许多，左眼底下的泪痣显得楚楚动人，饱满的嘴唇却因为缺水而少许起皮。一下子分神的金有谦就被阶梯绊了个踉跄。  
“笨蛋，看路呀。”斑斑笑了笑，还是这么傻大个。  
“知道啦。”他狼狈的爬了起来。  
   
回到房间的金有谦同样收拾了睡衣，就钻进了浴室里。两人面对着镜子，互相看着镜子里的对方。因为刚结束跳舞，金有谦的刘海湿漉漉的垂在额前，微红的脸颊两侧挂着汗珠，身上的汗水也没有完全干透，胸前薄薄的面料浸湿了一大片，隐隐约约的露出了结实的胸膛。帅气的面庞多日不见，居然是更好看了。  
   
对面的人突然脱下紧贴在身上的衣服，吓得斑斑把两只手挡在眼前，“你…你怎么突然脱衣服啊？”  
   
“脱衣服怎么了？衣服上都是汗，湿湿的感觉不舒服啊。”看着斑斑羞涩的样子，金有谦忍不住的笑了出来。  
   
“那……你得在没人的情况下脱啊。”斑斑紧闭着双眼，瓮声瓮气的说道。  
“都是男孩子，我有的，你不也有吗？”金有谦手里的动作没有停下，接着又脱下了长裤。  
“不行不行！你女朋友会介意的！”  
“哪来的女朋友？”  
“拍视频的那位。”  
“……”  
   
对面一下子没了回声，斑斑放下了眼前的手掌，却发现对面的人一脸真挚的看着自己，余光扫过对方紧致的上身，以及被黑色四角裤紧紧包裹的有些许肿胀的下身。  
   
斑斑知道是怎么回事，他吞了吞口水，耳朵火辣辣的感觉，既而又害羞的遮住眼睛，傻乎乎的打算开个玩笑把尴尬的气氛打消过去，“以下内容涉及色情情节，须有家长指引，我先闭眼了，再见啦。”  
“斑斑，看着我。”  
“不要。”  
   
“你知道的。  
“我只喜欢一个人，我喜欢你。  
“从一开始，我就喜欢你。”  
   
金有谦把斑斑的手拉下，强迫着对方看着自己。  
   
“不是普通朋友间的喜欢，是想要接吻想要拥抱的那种喜欢。”  
   
金有谦的眼神里透着坚定，斑斑才想起了那个在舞台上只看着自己的男孩，那个被自己磕到下巴后眼红红盯着自己看的男孩，分别那晚抚摸自己脑袋的男孩，原来那种眼神，是喜欢的意思啊。他也知道为什么自己看到金有谦像是有女朋友的时候，会情绪低落；听到他只喜欢自己的时候，却如释重负。  
   
因为，原来自己也同样喜欢着金有谦呀。  
   
从不逃课的斑斑会为了陪他练舞而翘课；因为每晚都想要听见对方的声音，才故意约定每晚道晚安；鼓起勇气约他看最爱的电影；在舞台下偷偷的存下对方的照片，甚至自豪的向旁边的迷妹炫耀：“很棒吧，这是我的好朋友。”；在放映院里接触到对方的手时会心跳加速；以及平时发呆时在涂鸦本上随便一画，都是右眼底下有颗泪痣的人。  
   
斑斑直勾勾的看着镜子里同样红着脸的金有谦，凑过去，对着镜子亲了一下。  


-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是车

**#捌**  
  
_**B**_  
 _ **2013-11-26**_  
 _ **9:00 p.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
  
看着对方一直纠结自己是否有女朋友的事，甚至喊话里带有些哭腔，金有谦露出一抹微笑，说到底，是因为我才吃醋的吗？  
  
今天下午，突然想起斑斑之前说过想看的舞，他立马就播起歌跳了起来，还牺牲了心爱的巧克力奶昔请来师姐给自己录视频。  
  
可发了动态，这人却酸溜溜的评论，女朋友？金有谦回看视频才发现原来最后师姐起哄的声音也被录进去了。想你才拍的视频，想你才跳的舞，你毫不领情却说我有女朋友了？“不是啊，只是师姐来的。”他着急的想要解释，怕是对方误会了什么。就连吃饭也在查看手机，斑斑却一直没有回复自己。  
  
才想起表哥那句，“如果他很在乎你有没有女朋友，那他一定很在乎你。”所以，是吃醋了吧。金有谦的舌头舔过虎牙尖，笑了笑。  
  
金有谦看着对方因为自己而害羞又恼怒的样子，他一急便把自己在心里反反复复都演练了好几百边的话说了出来。  
  
斑斑突然凑近镜子时，金有谦的大脑都麻酥酥的，日思夜想的人就在眼前，长长的的睫毛扑闪扑闪的。金有谦的嘴唇传来了镜子的冰冷感，可心里却是暖和和的，他愣了一下，继而又笑开了。  
  
斑斑蜻蜓点水般触碰了一下镜子便后退了一步，害羞的摸着自己红润的唇瓣，嘟了嘟嘴巴。  
  
“金有谦，你真的讨厌死了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“没，就是太喜欢你了。”  
  
斑斑的耳朵红了一大片，因为羞涩而垂着的眉眼在金有谦看来真的是可爱极了，他巴不得马上就站在对方面前，从饱满的额头，到好看的眉眼，高挺的鼻尖，以及神圣的红唇，想一一亲个够。  
  
金有谦试探性的把斑斑的纽扣一个一个的解开，隔着镜子看到对方迷人的锁骨和裸露在外的蜜色肌肤，他的喉结上下吞吐了一下，小腹传来火辣辣的感觉。  
  
他温柔的把斑斑的皮带解开，松垮垮的裤子一下子掉在地上。斑斑与金有谦走到淋浴头下，同时打开了花洒，两人赤裸相待。  
  
滚烫的热水打在两人光滑的肌肤上，隔着水汽，金有谦眼前的景象在自己与斑斑的分明的肌理交叉呈现，两人湿热的指腹贴在锁骨胸膛腹肌处，上下摩挲点火，斑斑细嫩的肌肤于夹杂在水声中的喘息声在金有谦这里听来却是欲望的助燃剂，与情欲的催化剂。他觉得自己下身硬得可怕，太阳穴突突的跳动着。  
  
在水气氤氲里，两人沾有芬香的沐浴露的手逐渐往下，同时握住自己与对方的下身，同时感受到对方双手传来的温热感，感受对方的肿胀，感受对方的大小。两人按着自己平时的习惯，一下又一下的揉捏，双重的刺激下，金有谦与斑斑仰着头，同时释放了快感。  
  
  
**_A_**  
 ** _2013-11-26_**  
 ** _11:00 p.m_**  
 ** _韩国首尔_**  
  
从淋浴室里出来的斑斑马上吹好了头发，然后爬上床。小小一只，头发凌乱的人缩在被窝里，露出一双水灵灵的眼睛。如果现在给他一面镜子，他会发现他自己笑得颧骨都快升到天上了，水灵灵的眼睛眯得弯弯的，幸福仿佛全藏在卧蚕处的泪痣里。  
  
而金有谦满面笑容，感受到斑斑躲在被窝里。“干嘛啦？又不是没有hand job过。”  
  
斑斑从镜子里看着对方站在镜子前吹着头发，他只穿着灰色的包臀裤，结实的胸膛就在前十分钟被自己的指腹轻柔的抚摸着，性感的耻毛上还带着水珠，胡乱湿漉漉的头发被手指甩来甩去。斑斑就这样盯着看了一会才回神过来，一下子从被窝里钻出来，捂着发烫的脸颊说，“哪有，我哪里有害羞？我一点都不害羞好吗！”  
  
“我没说你害羞啊。”  
金有谦双手举在头上，假装投降的样子，嘴角边却忍不住的上扬。  
“第一次吗？这。”  
“哪有，明明就是第二次…啊…不是啦…才不要告诉你。”  
看着斑斑想要掩饰却又不小心说了出来，金有谦忍不出噗哧的笑了。  
  
斑斑忍痛的捏一下自己的手臂，嘟起嘴巴，“笨蛋金有谦，再也不跟你好了。”  
  
“啊啊啊，痛！你对你自己也善良一点好吗？这是你自己的手啊喂！”  
“我不管，只有这样才能打你泄气，哼。”  
  
“不行，你是我的，我不允许你这样对待你自己的身体。”  
“……”  
  
斑斑听到这里红了脸，没了回答。悄悄地把被子盖住自己的脑袋，躲在被窝里偷笑。  
  
“笨蛋金有谦晚安。”  
“斑米晚安。”

 

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

**#玖**  
  
_**B**_  
 _ **2013-12-24**_  
 _ **10:30 a.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
  
金有谦走在前往练习室的路上，像往常一样，没什么的，心情照常的愉快。是的，这是爱情的力量。他昨天晚上才刚与斑斑道晚安，小可爱说是今天平安夜要给自己一个大惊喜。想着想着，金有谦又笑了出来。  
  
这个月来，无论是通感时抑或网络中的通讯，两人几乎每分每秒都在保持联系。  
  
“金有谦，你跳舞的时候不可以对着舞室里的女孩子笑！  
“金有谦，这么多合照？？  
“金有谦？？”  
…  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我不是故意的！我真心话大冒险输了！得跟她们每人拍一张伪情侣照……”  
“这个女生靠在你怀里耶。”  
“不是的不是的，只是借位，错觉啦。”  
“这张十指紧扣？嗯？”  
“我……也不好意思拒绝……”  
“这个呢？两人间爱心的贴纸。”斑斑划着屏幕，露出友善的微笑。  
“斑斑啊……我错了，我以后都不玩真心话大冒险了。斑斑？斑斑？”  
  
每天每天，两人都会对着镜子讲话，走在路上也会说着说着笑起来。在旁人朴珍荣看来，自己的表弟怕是疯了吧，与林在范对视，双双摇了摇头轻轻叹气。可金有谦那管得了那么多啊，把斑斑圈住之后，他才知道这个小可爱这么喜欢吃醋，早前的高冷形象完全丢失，每天还叽叽喳喳的在自己身边喊个不停，黏糊得不像话，而金有谦完全喜欢这样反差萌的小迷糊，完全享受对方每天黏住自己讲话的每一刻。  
  
“有谦呐，你在干嘛？”  
“有谦呐，我，想你了。”有时候太过于主动也不好。这样软糯又让人心动的话语的后果是，在被窝里的金有谦硬是从床上爬出来跑去浴室里发泄了一发。告白后两人因为复习周迟迟没有出来约会，只能线上线下的异地恋。虽然通感比FaceTime、SNS等网络通讯软件更加好用，但当金有谦想让人狠狠把对方抱在怀里，却只能用指腹感受对方细嫩的肌肤。他认为，这通感也解决不了的异地恋，这可太磨人了吧。  
  
走在路上的金有谦正沉思对方会有什么大惊喜给他时，前面跑来的一个身影突然撞进了他的怀里，并紧紧抱住了他，沉沉的脑袋还搭在他的颈窝处，温热的呼吸打在金有谦的脖子上惹得他一阵颤抖。当嗅觉逐渐觉醒，熟悉的发间的味道才让金有谦后知后觉，这是自己好久不见的小宝贝啊！  
  
“斑斑！你怎么来了！”  
  
金有谦低头看着斑斑，今天的斑斑乖巧极了，认认真真的把厚厚的衣服穿在身上，脸蛋小小的人像是缩在一个超大的雪球里，耳朵上还挂着雪白的兔毛保暖耳罩，栗色的头发被寒风吹得凌乱，脸颊还冻得通红，呼出的热气瞬间在冰冷的空气中化为白雾，大大的眼睛里红红的血丝说明着这人从很早就开始出发来到这里。  
  
金有谦感动又心疼，马上解开纽扣，敞开大衣，一把斑斑圈在怀里。与通感时不一样，与上次见面牵住对方的手不一样，他使劲嗅了嗅对方的奶香味，抱着怀里的人让金有谦感受到了前所未有的实感，斑斑把自己的心填得满满当当的。他不再是相思成疾，因为日思夜想的人就在身边，并且对方是自己的。  
  
他低头看着斑斑，小心翼翼的捧住斑斑的脸颊，“怎么来啦，这么冷的大冬天。”  
斑斑只是眉眼弯弯，“想你就跑来啦，今天可是平安夜呢，想跟你一起过。”  
金有谦听着对方熟悉软绵的声音，心都融化了，眼神却停在斑斑红润的嘴唇上，情不自禁的闭着眼睛上前轻啄一口。再次看向斑斑时，便是满眼柔情。斑斑也同样这么看着他，眼尾末梢满是温柔。  
  
不知道是谁先随后，两人再次吻上对方。与第一次不一样，他轻轻的衔住了斑斑饱满的嘴唇，探出舌尖一路勾画斑斑好看的唇形，最后一口咬住斑斑富有弹性的下唇，并用上唇反复磨着。  
  
这时斑斑却伸出小舌头，勾住金有谦的舌头。金有谦兴奋极了，他喜欢斑斑的嘴唇，小巧却饱满，软糯糯的舌头更是让人留恋不已。虽然是第一次接吻，但天赋凛人的金有谦马上学会了乘胜追击，他灵巧的回勾对方的小舌头，深呼吸换气后更是紧紧吸住那坨小细肉，似乎要把对方吞进怀里。  
  
甜，太甜了。他赖上了这个小妖精，这个只尝了一口便让人无法停止想要品尝更多的小妖精。两人就这么在路上唇舌相依，直到路过原本往前走却突然倒回来的范荣夫夫轻咳一声才停了下来。  
  
“唉哟哟哟，我说，我这表弟怎么每天都笑成傻子，跟花痴一样。原来啊原来，啧啧啧。小孩子长大了，都不告诉我们这些老人了。”  
  
依旧抵着搞事情的微笑的朴珍荣让金有谦头皮发麻。怀里的斑斑更是害羞的满脸通红，尴尬得傻乎乎的左顾右盼。旁边的林在范更是痞痞的撞了一下金有谦肩膀，露出玉米牙微笑，凑过去小声对着金有谦说，“小子这么好的吻技哪里学来的。”  
  
这下斑斑脸蛋更加通红了，紧紧的抓着金有谦的大衣。被哥哥们破坏了好时光的金有谦气恼的囔囔道，“你们两个不也没告诉我们吗！就为了逃那顿脱单饭，现在还吓到我的斑斑。”说着就挥起自己的大手比作大刀在脖子那一划，做了个“i will kill you”的手势就拉着斑斑跑了。  
  
  
_**A**_  
 _ **2013-12-24**_  
 _ **6:30, a.m**_  
 _ **韩国首尔**_  
  
昨天晚上，迷迷糊糊快睡着的斑斑听着金有谦在说他们舞团的事。比起内容他更喜欢听到对方的声音，每一句话里平平仄仄的语调，高低起伏的语气，就连讲话换气时细细的呼吸都让斑斑心动。虽然通感会让两人更真实的感到就在身边，两人每天都在见面，看着镜子里的对方，触摸对方，听着对方的声音，但感觉还不够。他要见到真实的金有谦，他想念他。  
  
“金有谦，我，想你了。”斑斑把内心的话脱口而出，同时暗自的做了个决定，得去阳江区与他一起过平安夜才行。  
  
所以今天一大早，斑斑就强行从温暖的被窝里起来，坐着两小时的巴士来到了阳江区，机智的他当然记住了金有谦的练舞室地址啦。一下车就导航过去，十点三十分，正好赶上金有谦的时间。裹得胖胖的斑斑远远就在马路对面看到金有谦。今天的金有谦穿着深蓝色的毛呢大衣，模特般的衣架子很好的撑起了衣服，你可真好看啊。斑斑使劲朝金有谦挥着手，可对方只是目光放空，没有丝毫察觉到自己，斑斑只好笨拙的小跑过去。  
  
“可找到你了！”  
斑斑抱着金有谦，对方厚实的胸膛让人感到安全感，斑斑抬头看向金有谦，只见对方的脸逐渐放大，温热的气息打在自己的鼻尖处，像是小猫在自己身上挠挠的感觉，痒痒的，又软绵绵的。这次斑斑接触的不再是冰冷的镜子，而是温暖柔软的嘴唇。这温度不高不低，温暖的让人不想离开。  
  
正当两人情意正浓时却被打断，还是之前打趣的两个哥哥，斑斑与金有谦通感时常常看到两人打情骂俏，还与打赌这两人是否也与他们一样已经心意互通。看着范荣夫夫牵着的手，愚笨的金有谦表示，斑斑啊还是你厉害，他们果然在一起了。  
  
害羞的逃离两人来到了练习室，却撞上了刚结束课堂的女生们。喜欢捉弄金有谦的女生再次闹哄哄的围在他们身边，  
“小谦啊，这位小哥哥真好看，不介绍介绍吗？”  
“谦米你藏着这么好看的小哥哥，上次联谊怎么不带上他啊？”  
联谊？上次联谊？斑斑侧过头看着被各种香味围着的人，不禁咬牙切齿，对着那人露出一个假装丝毫没有生气噢的微笑。  
  
舞台下的金有谦私底下其实是一个超级容易害羞的人，受到瞩目让他比去写作业还要讨厌，在路边上被女高中生认出是比赛季军也会脸红半天的他，此刻却楼过斑斑的细腰，大方的介绍这是我的男朋友，没有半分的犹豫，看着斑斑还笑出了个好看的弧度。  
  
“我可以是你们的，当斑斑只能是我的。”  
  
自己还没来得及宣布主权对方已经宣告自己已归对方所有了，突如其来的告白让斑斑面红耳赤。女生们又哀嚎一片了，这些好看的蓝孩子怎么又内部消化了，范荣夫夫是，你们也是。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是车

**#拾**

  
  
说着说着一群人闹哄哄的就离开了，诺大的木地板室里，一下子剩下两个安静的人。  
  
金有谦走过去打开音响，照常练舞。斑斑则找了一个最佳的观众席位置——贴着后墙的镜子坐在地上，看着前方的人随着音乐节奏而跳出律动的舞蹈。好看的舞步，让斑斑不禁看得失神。  
  
金有谦看着镜子的自己，随后又瞄了斑斑一样，对方失焦的眼睛显得迷离可爱。他停下动作，走到那人面前蹲下，捧起斑斑婴儿肥的脸颊揉揉捏捏。  
  
“我跟你缩，你的手粘腻腻的，快走开啦！讨厌！”金有谦笑嘻嘻的看着那人变成一只发怒的小猫咪在挣扎，又把斑斑的脸颊全部往中间一捏，把五官都凑到一起了，嘴巴更是嘟起来的。金有谦温柔的往上一下又一下的亲，吸吮着对方似樱桃般的两片唇瓣，果肉饱满而果汁甜腻。  
  
斑斑被金有谦两只汗津津的大手捏得脸蛋都痛啦，他一把推开金有谦，认真的揉捏自己的脸颊，嘴唇上还有火辣辣的感觉。被占便宜了，早知道就不来了。  
  
眼看着对面的金有谦由于刚结束跳舞，汗水微微染湿了衣服，隐约可见上下起伏的胸膛，红彤彤的脸颊两边留着汗珠，斑斑不好意思的下身开始传来了胀痛感。  
  
金有谦一下子把斑斑压在地板上，生疏且胡乱的褪下斑斑的毛衣，他炙热的大手开始在对方身上游离，指尖所到之处已是燃烧一片。跟随着手的轨迹，是金有谦更加发烫的嘴唇。斑斑的身体，虽然通感时感受过无数次的滑嫩，但这还是第一次用自己真实的触感来感受对方。  
  
他一下下的亲吻着斑斑的肚脐，伸出舌尖在肚脐一圈一圈的环绕。惹得斑斑眨巴眨巴的舔了舔唇，还发出一声重重的呼吸声。他不忘斑斑干燥的嘴唇，抬起头很好的与身下的人唇舌交融，右手探进对方的裤裆里，却发现内裤早已润湿一大片。  
  
金有谦使坏的咬了咬对方嘴唇，“说要一起走，你却先偷跑了。”  
身下人脸颊眼尾耳尖净是绛红一片，可爱的脸蛋被抹上薄薄的一层粉色，显得意外的性感。斑斑翻身一下子坐在金有谦跨上，却感受到有个硬邦邦的东西抵在自己的屁股上，斑斑前后摇曳着自己的腰部，带动着屁股在那硬物前后不轻不重的磨蹭着。  
  
这简直是小妖精吧，外表可爱内里魅惑的人，金有谦怎么能受得住。他完完全全的陷在名为斑斑的魅力里，只是一个劲的盯着那人的嘴唇看着。  
  
“你不是让我教你画画吗？”  
斑斑低头认真的解开金有谦的皮带，并哐啷一声把它扔到一边，然后掰开金有谦黑色的包臀裤里的边缘，那坚挺马上暴露在空气中，刺激得金有谦打了个冷颤。  
  
斑斑垂下头，缓缓含住了他的硕大，跟着柱身一路轻舐到底部，更是伸出舌尖在周围画圈，“首先，要画出轮廓。”斑斑的舌尖一下下的从底部划到顶部，舒服得让金有谦忍不住的呻吟了一声。听到声音满足的斑斑，模拟着性爱的动作，半吐半吞的，便被那人抓住了脑袋，一下子把那硕大吞到了喉间。  
  
与口腔不一样的狭窄喉间，与斑斑同时通感——感受到喉间被硬物顶住的感觉，让金有谦受到双重的刺激。他一下子掰开斑斑的脑袋，胡乱的射了到了斑斑的脖子上。  
  
他起身趁着斑斑不注意，把斑斑翻转了身体，脱下了对方的牛仔裤，沾着对方脖子上的浊液，探进了对方的身后。速度极快的动作让斑斑还没反应过来，“啊…”  
  
“这一刻我不想画画了，我只想对你做春天对樱桃树做的事。”  
  
斑斑承受着金有谦在自己身后的动作——从一根手指到三根，痛楚逐步被愉悦取代，每当对方手指退出时自己还不自主的往后靠，留恋着对方带给自己的刺激。什么时候自己变得如此淫色，斑斑捂住了自己热得发烫的脸颊。  
  
金有谦扶着自己的硕大顶了进去，温热的甬道紧紧包裹住他，金有谦俯下身子，炽热黏湿的胸膛贴着斑斑光滑的脊背，他的脸颊迷恋的在细嫩的肌肤上蹭了蹭，“斑斑，放松。想着我就好了。”  
  
虽然已经做足前戏，但始终是第一次且对方的——嗯——超大的那个进入自己的身体时，让斑斑痛得眼泪都要流出来了，他只好深呼吸想着。  
  
感受到放松的人后，金有谦开始了自己的动作，这个场景他在这个月里至少幻想了七八次，他兴奋的握住斑斑的细腰，不停的往自己跨间带着，对方的身体完美的与自己契合在一起，紧致的身体让人抓狂。  
  
他握住斑斑的下巴，强迫对方抬起头来，看着镜子中的他们。镜子中的两人跪在木板上，胸贴着背，交合处发出肉体的撞击声与啧啧水声。斑斑眼睛发红，水润精莹的嘴唇忍不住的呻吟，塌着细腰像是一只性感的野猫。身后的金有谦额发尽湿，嘴里一下下的低声喘气显得无比的性感。  
  
金有谦跪坐在木板上，面对着镜子，突然捞起斑斑的细腰，把对方摁坐在自己的腿上。斑斑的双膝突然离地，只有脚尖轻触到地面，可完全使不出力气。他浑身的重力的支点顿时挪到了两人的交合处，让两人更深的交合在一起。金有谦的硕大一下又一下的顶到了更深处。斑斑完全动弹不了，每动弹一下，金有谦便插得更深入。  
  
斑斑双手胡乱的贴住冰冷的镜子，冒着湿滑的手掌与镜面的极小摩擦力，竭尽全力地往上蹭，却落得滑下来被金有谦的坚挺接住，碾压到了前列腺的敏感处。  
  
斑斑哪能受得了这样的自己，双手胡乱的动着，嘴里含糊的喊着，“不要了，太深……太大了……”  
  
金有谦嘴角勾起微笑，他抓住斑斑的双手，把他抵在镜子前，身后又一个挺弄把斑斑一下弄得软瘫在自己的怀里，在重力的加持下，金有谦每一次撞击都是又深又重，每一次都让斑斑完完全全的刺激。  
  
金有谦腹下传来突突的刺痛感，抽插的频率逐渐增大，两人摇摇晃晃，随着身后满头大汗的人一声低吼，两人躺在了地上。斑斑前端已是浑浊一片，再也承受不住这样的刺激，簌的一声喷到了镜子上，而对方及时抽出，滚烫的浊液射在了斑斑的臀瓣间，害得斑斑往后瞄了那人一样。  
  
镜子中两具滚烫而赤裸的身体颤抖地拥抱在地上。欢愉后的腥甜味与汗水的咸腻味让室内的两人显得更加的暧昧。  
  
“金有谦。”  
“嗯？”  
“外面下雪了。”  
“嗯。”  
斑斑翻转了身体，靠在金有谦的胸膛上，轻轻落下了一个吻。


	11. Chapter 11

**#拾壹**

  
   
两人就这么在暖气里依偎了一个下午，晚上的时候，金有谦把斑斑带了回家。  
   
斑斑穿着厚重的毛衣，圆滚滚的大眼睛看着谦妈，支支吾吾的半天才说了一句，“阿姨好。”虽然与金有谦通感时早已见过温柔善良的谦妈，可这是第一次谦妈与自己见面啊，这……不相当于是见家长吗？  
   
“斑斑吗？我经常听儿子提起你。今晚你先住这里吧，小谦不许欺负人家啊。”  
“妈…我哪里会！”金有谦嘟起嘴巴给妈妈撒娇，“好啦好啦，你快去做吃的。”  
   
话落便搂着斑斑的肩膀往房间带。斑斑对金有谦的房间充满了好奇，摸着书桌上的各种英雄手办，这是自己通感时借着金有谦的触感感受到的东西，此刻显得如此的亲切熟悉。  
   
一颗栗色的小脑袋一直在金有谦的书架cd碟收藏柜里东摸摸西看看的，被忽视的金有谦没好气的手抱胸前看着他，“这你不都给你看过吗？”  
   
“那不一样啦，就像从电影里走出来的感觉，好神奇呀。”斑斑对一切事物都充满了好奇，一旦专注便无法转移视线。  
   
金有谦掰过那个驻足在cd架前的栗色小脑瓜，“不行不行，那你看看我，我难道不神奇吗？”说着还拿起斑斑的手放在自己的脸颊上，像极了一只渴望得到宠爱的小狗狗。  
   
斑斑哪能受得了这般湿漉漉的眼神与可爱的比喻，才知道这个人连自己手办的醋也要吃，便上前轻轻的吻了一下金有谦。“神奇神奇啦。明天你想带我去哪里玩啦？”  
   
“……唔……游乐园？”  
“好。”斑斑弯起嘴角，亮晶晶的看着他。  
   
晚饭时间，毫无例外的是斑斑一边认真听着谦妈在说儿子以前的糗事，一边看着金有谦撒娇囔囔着让母亲别说了——说说笑笑的，倒是很和睦的吃完了一顿饭。可晚饭过后，就不是那么容易了。  
   
   
★  
这已经是斑斑第三次在金有谦的床上打滚了。他坐立不安，并不是因为什么原因，而是，而是接下来的事情让他没有预想到——今晚要跟金有谦一起睡觉，自己没有与别人同床过，哥哥也会拒绝与自己一起睡，因为自己的睡相真的很差的。  
   
突然，浴室里的水声停止了，穿着深蓝色丝绸睡衣的斑斑不禁搂紧了自己的衣服，怎么办啊？  
   
浴室的门突然开了，氤氲的水雾里金有谦裹着一条蓝色的围巾，湿漉的头发便光着脚走了出来。金有谦看着坐在床边发愣的斑斑，头上还竖起几根呆毛，便拿着吹风机在他旁边坐下。  
   
床沿突然陷下去惹得斑斑回神过来，却看到金有谦放大的脸，“怎么了？斑？”“没…”“那你帮我吹吹头发嘛！”“…好…”  
   
金有谦马上乖巧的躺在了斑斑的腿上，笑眯眯的看着那人给自己吹头发。这是小时候才有的福利，好久没有这样啦。想着想着，单纯的人感到幸福极了，侧过脑袋埋在斑斑的肚子里偷笑。可拿着吹风机的人却一脸懵懵的，心不在焉，只是机械般的给金有谦抚着头发。  
   
金有谦突然抓住斑斑的手，“嗯？怎么了？”“头发吹好了。”“…好…”斑斑连忙关了吹风机，可躺在腿上的人却迟迟没有上来，只是认真的盯着斑斑看。  
   
“怎么了？”  
   
“没，你真好看。”洗过澡的斑斑逆着昏黄的光线，轮廓显得柔和乖顺，此刻还多了一种呆萌的感觉。金有谦伸手一捏就是斑斑的脸颊肉。  
痛！长大后躲过了哥哥的脸颊肉攻击后，来了个杰森哥哥，躲过了杰森哥哥却逃不掉金有谦的大手！斑斑痛得马上回神，呲牙咧嘴的瞪着金有谦。  
   
这一蹬，金有谦马上放手了，重新躺回斑斑的大腿上老老实实的闭着眼睛，假装要睡着了的样子，眼睛还时不时的眯起来瞄着看。看着小孩子般可爱的人，斑斑完全生气不来，他顺着金有谦软软的头发，“有谦呐，我……我…睡相很差的。”  
   
原来斑斑懵了半天想的是这个，金有谦撑起身子在斑斑的唇瓣上轻快的烙下一个吻。“不会的啦，我会把你抱得死死的。”  
   
而第二天醒来，只见斑斑已经从金有谦左边的位置滚到了右边，双手抱着金有谦，右脚还悬在床沿边上，乱无章法的额发下是肿肿的脸，干燥微厚的嘴唇还稍稍张开。金有谦要被这坨小宝贝萌哭了，他轻轻捞起那快要掉下去的腿，挂在自己的腰上，换了个拥抱的姿势继续入睡。  
   
只剩下紧张得快要死去的人——斑斑悄咪咪睁开眼睛，赶紧闭上了自己的嘴巴——啊啊啊啊啊啊被他看见了，怎么办啊？？斑斑早已醒来，可看到那人稍有醒来的迹象就马上闭上了眼睛，动也不敢动。“Mua。”左边本该入睡的人突然清醒过来，狠狠的在自己脸颊上亲了亲，“干嘛呢？”  
   
“被你看到了……”非常注重自己形象的斑斑，别扭的钻到金有谦怀里，不让对方看见自己水肿的脸。“不会啊，很可爱。”金有谦把斑斑从怀里捞出来，而斑斑还是死死的双手捧住脸颊。  
   
可爱，超级可爱。“起来吧，今天要去玩呢！”金有谦笑了笑，起来拍了拍那一坨躲在被子里的大肉包子。  
   
★  
尴尬的睡相事件就混沌的过去了，两人来到了游乐园。买票回来的金有谦却发现天下起了小雪，他连忙门口那边。五颜六色的游乐设施下，斑斑一身白色的毛衣，与地面上稀稀零零的雪花相映，像极了个小天使，一下下的蹦跶着。走进了才知道，他的小天使在伸着舌头，傻乎乎地跳着，好让自己雪花落在舌尖上，尝到雪的味道。  
   
他走过去，上前把那人温润的舌头与冰冷的冰渣子一并卷入了自己的嘴里。滋哩滋哩的冰渣子在两人的舌尖融化，像是跳跳糖般的电击感。金有谦像是得了接吻的瘾，他迷恋斑斑的嘴唇，迷恋斑斑的味道。两人在雪中接吻，互相取暖，可这画面在某人眼里却不太的美好了。  
   
“斑斑。”  
听见低沉而熟悉的声音，斑斑推开了金有谦。又因为太过于突然，两人分开时还有啵的一声，并带出一丝银丝。看着斑斑被亲得红彤彤的嘴唇，来者看来更是生气。  
   
“哥哥，你怎么也在这里。”斑斑告诉家里自己是跟朋友出来旅行，却被段宜恩撞见。他擦了擦嘴角，却不晓得这动作更加的欲盖弥彰。  
   
“我跟杰森出来玩。如果我没撞见，你是不是就不跟我说了？”段宜恩发现自己是越来越不了解着斑斑，他知道斑斑喜欢金有谦，只是如今看到两人这般的画面，不由想到自己辛辛苦苦奶大的小宝贝被别人哄走了，心里一片苦涩。  
   
“不是的不是的，我只是没有想好怎么告诉你。”斑斑乖巧的看着段宜恩，“现在你不是知道了吗，哥哥~”斑斑软绵绵的叫着段宜恩。  
   
段宜恩冷漠的表情瞬间柔和起来，转眼上下瞄了金有谦一眼，“算你还长得蛮帅，好好对我们斑米，I'm watching at u.”  
   
   
原来斑斑这么好看都是家族的基因，金有谦震惊于基因的神奇。段宜恩没有完完全全的亚洲人柔和的轮廓，还多了几分欧洲人的立体，俊美的脸庞与斑斑还有一丝相似。被段宜恩瞪了一眼的人马上拍了拍胸脯，表示自己一定会好好善待斑斑的。  
   
远处的王嘉尔手里拿着两个买好的冰淇淋，小跑赶来看见斑斑与金有谦，不由自主的兴奋起来，“斑斑你们怎么在这里！”  
   
王嘉尔顺手把自己手里的冰淇淋给了一个斑斑，然后把另一个喂到段宜恩嘴里，段宜恩轻咬一口后自己便也舔了一口。斑斑与金有谦对着两人亲昵的动作了然于心，金有谦也不服输的就着斑斑的手，咬了一口冰淇淋。  
   
“唔，大冬天最好就是吃冰淇淋了！”王嘉尔扬起了小括弧，温暖的笑容似乎能把冰雪融化，段宜恩也不自主的跟着他笑。  
   
斑斑凑过去，“什么时候一起啦？我们打平哦。”说完笑弯弯的眼睛冲着段宜恩可爱的眨了一下。  
   
段宜恩也顾不上这些了，只好又掏出钱包请大家去吃好吃的了。金有谦今天也真的是开心，多久以来的心结一下子解开了，原来，王嘉尔喜欢的是段宜恩啊。  
   
“那时候杰森哥跟你说的是什么？”  
“不知道不知道。忘记了。”  
“说嘛说嘛！”  
“他说你喜欢我，让我给他请吃饭……”  
听到答案后的人却脸颊泛红，原来从一开始，自己就表现得这么明显了吗？  
   
王嘉尔认识斑斑后，就记住这个乖巧的小人。直到有一天斑斑和段宜恩一起来到影院，斑斑照旧来领海报时，王嘉尔被旁边在等待的段宜恩吸引住了。后来还经常拉着斑斑聊天，从旁敲击段宜恩的爱好取向。这么想，他们在一起斑斑也是有很大的功劳呢。  
   
所以现在刚热恋的谦斑夫夫看着刚热恋的宜嘉夫夫互相投喂，目无旁人。斑斑看着自家的哥哥眼里的柔情全给了王嘉尔，不禁欣慰起来。而金有谦脑里却是说好的请吃饭，结果是请来吃狗粮的，不对啊，他还有斑斑。  
   
“斑斑，张嘴，昂！”金有谦学习王嘉尔，撒着娇给斑斑包了一口烤肉。  
而斑斑却被这傻大个笑喷了，还呛到了。吓得金有谦赶紧给他顺顺背。  
   
段宜恩看了一下金有谦，摇了摇头，然后又张嘴吃了一口王嘉尔抵来爱心紫菜包饭。  



	12. Chapter 12

**# 拾贰**  
   
   
继圣诞节见面后，斑斑和金有谦就发生了些改变。两人惊奇的发现，两人分开后再次通感时，不再是只能通过镜子看到对方，而是对方就像站在同一个空间里，与自己真实的见面沟通。不知道是接吻还是两人真实的结合后，触发了通感的level up。  
   
像是斑斑与发小崔荣宰在吃饭时，金有谦就坐在旁边一起进食，还时不时瞪一眼崔荣宰，斑斑怎么能对着他笑得这么好看。  
   
金有谦在一旁闷闷不乐的搂着斑斑，急切的想要宣示主权。而崔荣宰却完全看不到另一个空间的他，依旧跟斑斑聊着话题笑得前仰后合。  
   
金有谦搂着斑斑，把脸颊都快贴到斑斑脖子上了，温热的呼吸惹得斑斑一阵酥麻。斑斑后仰，小声警告了一下金有谦。  
   
“斑米？怎么了？你在跟谁说话呢。”崔荣宰看着对面的人嘟哝，一脸疑惑。  
“嗯，就我之前跟你讲我能通感的人，他现在就在我旁边。”  
   
看着斑斑在座位旁边的空气画了一个圈，崔荣宰脸色苍白，后倒了一下，“什么…鬼神大哥，啊啊啊啊啊~我们错了，不要再打扰我们斑米了好吗？”  
   
崔荣宰看不见的金有谦翻了个白眼。斑斑马上解释，“荣宰哥，他是真实的人类啦，我们通感了，我原本是不能看到他的。”  
   
“只能共享感觉而已。  
“不过最近，只是……只是不知道是……因为我们做……不，恋爱了之后，我们就能在同一个空间看到对方，他现在就像是你在我旁边一眼，可以牵手可以接吻，还可以……”  
   
“什么？我的斑米居然恋爱了也不告诉我，还被人亲亲了，哪个臭小子？”弟控的崔荣宰受不了这巨大的信息量，喝了好大一杯冻柠茶才精神回归。  
   
“那你要出国的事跟他……”崔荣宰正色道。斑斑连忙上前捂住他的嘴巴，可还是被旁边的金有谦听到了。  
   
“出国？”金有谦皱了皱眉。  
“……嗯……家里人打算让我出国，英国是我一直想要去留学的地方……”斑斑小声解释。  
   
“那如果你荣宰哥不说，你是不是打算永远也不跟我讲了。”金有谦直直看着斑斑，长长的酒红色额发挡住了他的眼睛，让斑斑看不清他的眼神。  
   
“不是的，我想准备好了再告诉你的。  
“我们现在可以通感见面，在英国我们也一样啊。”斑斑撅起了小嘴巴。  
   
“那我们是不是可以逛大笨钟？晚上去看摇滚乐队了！不行不行，去到英国你得跟我二十四小时通感，英国这么多好看的帅哥，万一……”  
   
“没有万一，我永远都是你的。”斑斑上前一个吻，把金有谦的担忧全堵在嘴里。可这般情景在崔荣宰看来却是对着空气在嘟嘴，他想跟旁人说他可不认识这位好看又做出些奇怪动作的男生。  
   
   
★  
再后来，斑斑去了英国。英国与韩国距离很远，甚至还有八小时的时差。但斑斑会迁就着双方的时间，找到共同的时间交集，做好攻略后便带着远在韩国的金有谦，欣赏英国的美丽。  
   
他们在苏格兰西海岸边看日出日落，在夜游伦敦时听着大笨钟的钟声敲响，在国王十字车站的第九又四分之三站台假装魔法师般推着手车，还跑去哈利波特主题公园回忆童年的梦想与感动，在夏洛克贝克街的原型等电影拍摄地留下同款剧照，晚上走进路过的地下酒吧听一晚上摇滚。  
   
一个人的远行，两颗心的旅行。因为通感，他们没有任何异地恋的隔阂与烦恼，两人似乎靠得更近了。  
   
   
★  
可很快又开学了。  
   
斑斑积极投入新的学校生活中，参加各种新鲜的社交活动。英国是个特别有艺术气息的国家，在这里，斑斑认识结交了不少特别且有趣的朋友，图书馆与各种画展都是他每天必去之地。  
   
而金有谦却忙于各种比赛，每天不是练舞就是彩排比赛。由于学校与社团规律的时间，让两个人的交集越来越少，每天晚上金有谦总是跟吃着午饭的斑斑说晚安后便带着疲惫入睡。  
   
金有谦很拼很累，斑斑知道。除了偶尔空隙时间里，与他说上一些趣闻乐事能够帮助他解决压力外，斑斑也只能抱抱他。  
   
金有谦看着斑斑出国后朋友圈子的扩增与绘画作品的进步，便加强了日日夜夜的练习，希望自己能跟上他的步伐。果然，成功总是留给有准备的人——有经纪公司上门找来金有谦了。  
   
“斑米呐，有公司想要签我了。”那天晚上金有谦躺在被窝里对着斑斑说，他觉得事情要摊出来讲才好。  
   
下午时看着手里的合同里的各种条约，当练习生不是没想过，只是里面的一条“不许恋爱”，让金有谦想了很久。  
   
此刻与金有谦通感的斑斑躺在了床上的另一侧。斑斑撑着脑袋看着他，完全没看到金有谦轻皱的眉头，听见消息后开心的凑上前来，捏住金有谦的鼻子，嗷嗷大叫，“Congrats! My dancing king!”  
   
“……”金有谦被捉弄得喘不过气，抓起斑斑的手腕，一个翻身把人压在身下，他严肃道，“可是，里面有个三年内不许恋爱的条约。”  
   
原本替金有谦开心得五官都皱一起的人被对方搞这么一出，怪心动的，脸颊泛起一丝丝粉红，亮晶晶的眼睛眨巴眨巴看着那人的回复。却听到这么一句话，突然愣住了。  
   
他推开金有谦，避开金有谦的目光，闷闷的说了声，“去吧，我不要成为你梦想路上的绊脚石。”  
   
看见斑斑骤然失落的表情，金有谦的心也跟着揪起来。他不想离开斑斑，也不想放弃自己的梦想，那是他一直以来最想去的公司，那里有更大的舞台。  
   
虽然通感只是身体上的感觉互通，但是在一起久了，从金有谦的表情里，斑斑一下子就能知道对方的想法。他温柔的捧住金有谦的脸颊，轻轻的上前亲吻他。  
   
“喂，金有谦！别以为就你梦想好吗？我也要好好学习的，你看我现在吃着午饭也在看书的好吗？  
“三年吧，三年如果我们都成功了，金有谦你和我还是单身的话，我们就在一起，不然的……唔……”  
   
斑斑永远都是他的小太阳，总是把自己最阳光的一面表现出来。他总是想着法子说出些明朗而有希望的话来安慰他，可这次他的眼里分明闪烁着泪光。  
   
金有谦没有办法想象对方挽着别人的手出现在自己眼前的画面，他不许斑斑说出接下去的话，金有谦把手放在斑斑的后脑勺处，加深了这个吻。  
   
“没有不然，我会努力的，我们会成功的，我不会爱上除了你以外的任何一个人。”金有谦眼里透着坚定，他一定不会令斑斑失望的。  
   
“嗯。”  
斑斑那个下午没有去上课，他回了宿舍。两人躺在金有谦的房间里，把这次是最后一天的过着，从床上到地上，再到淋浴间里，无穷无尽的欢愉。两人很久没有这样过了，到最后斑斑累倒在金有谦怀里，“我不想要离开你。”斑斑软绵绵的说道。  
   
“我们不会分开的。”  
   
   
★  
后来，金有谦提交了签好名的合同，正式成为了练习生，预备出道候选者。斑斑也跟着导师不断学习与积累经验，积极为画展而做准备。  
   
的确，那天后的两个人的关系丝毫没有影响，对于对外公开的分手，两人心照不宣。更是大胆的在别人看不到的空间里牵手接吻，与偷偷摸摸不同又像是大胆公开的恋爱让两人都感到新鲜与刺激。  
   
金有谦在练习室里休息时，斑斑坐在金有谦旁边，捏着他因跳舞红透了的脸蛋。在斑斑上课时，金有谦会跑过来，假装对着讲台上的老师做一个鬼脸。在金有谦离开公司后，被少数迷妹围住时，斑斑在旁边搂着金有谦还狠狠亲上一口，大叫一声，“金有谦是我的！”  
   
再到后来，金有谦出道了，开始活跃的出现在大众视野里。“金有谦老婆是我！”“我爱金有谦！”等口号高喊的人越来越多，把他跳着sexy dance的视频转换成gif被迷妹们一遍又一遍循环播放，跳舞时领口的纽扣不小心开了四颗的视频被人转推无数。  
   
把斑斑气的心力交瘁，可他只好拿起手绘板，一下下的把这次金有谦solo回归的预告图画成具有自己强烈复古设计风格的海报，然后发到推上，继续被各种迷妹疯狂点赞转推。  
   
——当然，王文王大大的饭圈称号可非浪得虚名，速度与质量都是优质的。  
   
刚看到这位王文王大大发布新的作品时，金有谦就马上发了条越洋短信：“什么时候回来！”  
   
“不知道，金有谦又跳sexy dance了，好气呀，不想回去了。”斑斑随后又发了一个嗔怪的表情包过去。  
   
金有谦通感后，直接过来把坐在沙发上刷着自己点赞数的斑斑，摁在身下，“中秋节都快到了，还不回来吗？”  
   
突然被人压在身下的王文王大大被吓了个激灵，“你不是还在签售会上吗？”  
   
“我想你了。”金有谦低头吻住了斑斑。  
   
   
★  
两天后，是金有谦的第一场演唱会。那天晚上他很卖力的演出，因为这是他一直以来想要站在上面的舞台。  
   
而那晚演唱会过后，粉丝们惊喜的发现这位远在伦敦的王文王站哥发了预览，每一张镜头下的金有谦都是最美的样子，被迷妹们各种表白点赞。  
   
首尔某公寓门口处，一个腿长的人手提一大袋行李，拉着一个大拉箱，支支吾吾的跟保安叔叔说点什么。无非是在说我认识金有谦啦，我是他的朋友，可以开门让我上去吗？  
   
而一个戴着黑色口罩与墨镜，浑身上下包裹得严严实实的人走过来，径直地拿起那人手里的行李，牵着他的手便开门进电梯。  
   
“不是不回来吗？”  
“你的第一场演唱会我怎么能错过呢。”斑斑笑得亮晶晶的看着他。  
   
两人进屋放下行李，金有谦抱住斑斑，一脸坏笑，“王文王大大，听说你想要？”他亮起手里的屏幕，上面是斑斑的追星小号，最新一条是刚才演唱会的预览图，配文是【金有谦！！你要了我吧！】  
   
怀里的斑斑顿时害羞，“你偷窥我！不许看啊啊啊！”斑斑跳着要拿走金有谦的手机。  
金有谦高高抬起手机，翻滚着屏幕，一条条的把斑斑对自己的话全部读了出来，王文王大大本体害羞得手脚蜷缩到想要钻进洗衣机里。  
   
“所以，要吗？”金有谦凑到斑斑耳边轻呼一口气。  
“哇你看外面的月光，今天满月呢，要吃中秋月饼啦！”斑斑连忙转移话题，跑到落地窗前看着那轮明月。  
   
金有谦不气也不闹，走上前去，抓住斑斑的腰往自己胯间的炽热带着，“真好看，边吃边赏月。”  
“金有谦你混蛋！”  
“中秋节快乐！我很想你，它也很想你。”  
   
   
-end-


End file.
